Triology of Rebirth  The Book of Profecies
by Carochinha
Summary: The Chosen Children are spending Christmas in the mountains when something unexpected happens. Three years after 02.
1. One House

_"We must… Get to them… Before they get to us..."_

She was dragging her feet trought the snow, not felling her hands anymore, but felling the weight of the girl in her back in each step.

She couldn't tell east from west anymore, north from south... But she had to continue walking... To protect the girl she was holding, to protect herself, to protect the world.

"I'm... So sorry... If it wasn't for me, you would never have to pass trought this."

"Shut up."

Even without knowing where she was going to, she knew she was going in the right direction.

Or at least, she hoped so.

She was looking down, too tired to raise her head.

"Inês..."

"What!"

"Isn't that... The house?"

She raised her head, her muscles forgetting that they were tired. She looked up...

"You're right!"

The place they were looking for. Afterall, her instincts weren't so wrong. She felt tears in her eyes. Finally. They would be safe.

_Scrushh..._

A rustling in the trees next to them. Inês looked there, and a pair of red eyes looked back into hers.

Without thinking twice, she started running towards the house.

The girl in her back looked back.

The small bat-like creature trew a couple of syringes in their direction.

"Inês, be careful, those are..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence since one of the syringes hit her and the other hit her friend.

They both fell to the ground, unconscious.

The bat-like creature got closer to them...

* * *

" I really like this place, you know, Takeru-kun?"

The tall blonde smiled to her.

"Yeah... I'm glad Mimi-san invited us to spend Christmas here..."

"It's so peaceful... Nothing like Odaiba..."

"Well, the closest village is 10 miles away. And there only live about 500 people."

"Really? So far? Then what about we take a stroll around here?"

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

He grabbed her hand and stood up from the bench they were sitting on.

"Ok, Hikari-chan. Let's go."

She called their two digimon partners, sleeping underneath the bench, and they started to walk towards the forest, talking about what they thought people would give to eachother on Christmas.

They were laughing as Tailmon aproached them.

"Hikari. There is a digimon around."

"What? In here?"

The cat said nothing and started to run, followed by Patamon, flying after her. The two teenagers looked at eachother before starting to run after their partners.

* * *

_The bat-like creature got closer to them..._

"You! Stop right there!"

It turned around, and the cat was surprised by who she was looking at.

"PicoDevimon? What are you doing here?"

"What! How did you find me? This is..." the digimon looked around as he saw the two teenagers grab their D-3s. "Well, nice to see you, bye!"

"It... Disappeared." said Takeru.

"Takeru-kun! Look!"

There were two girls laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay? Hey, wake up..." Hikari said, trying to wake them up.

Takeru grabbed his D-Terminal and quickly sent a message to his brother, warning the others about that situation.

* * *

**So... How is it?**

**Better?**

**Worse?**

**The same?**

**What should I do?**


	2. Two Girls

_"Onii-san!"_

_"Takeru! What is going on? Who are there girls?"_

_"I don't know, they were being attacked by PicoDevimon. Hikari-chan has being trying to wake them up, but..."_

_"Okay, help me out..."_

_

* * *

_

_"What's this...? Who's talking? What's happening...?"_

She woke up.

_"It's so... Dark. Oh, wait, I'm probably in a room, since this is a bed, so it's supposed to be dark... Wait, where am I?"_

She sat up and looked around.

_"Humn, there's light coming from the floor over there... Probably there's the door. Ok, let me put my feet on the floor and... AUCH!"_

She wasn't able to get up. Her muscles hurt. Really a lot.

_"Okay... Now what? Maybe... There's probably someone out there, right? Maybe I should call them for help. Whoever they are."_

Her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

"Hey... Is there... Anyone out there?"

She waited for a little while...

"Humn? Did someone speak?" said an unknown voice outside the room, before the door was opened.

The girl sitting on the bed covered her eyes because of the bright light.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But I'm glad to see you woke up."

"Yeah, I... I guess I did."

She blinked, trying to see who was near the door. It looked like a girl, with long, straight purple hair, big and round glasses and a big grin on her face.

"I'm Inuoe Miyako. In case you don't know why you are here, you and your friend were found unconscious near this house."

"Me and... My friend? Unconscious? Near... Here?"

"Yeah, something like that. Oh, and another thing."

"What?"

"You stink. To the bathtub. Now."

"But I can't move..."

"What do you mean, you can't move?"

Miyako approached the bed, turning the lights on in the process, making the girl close her eyes once again.

"Humn, when you move, do you get some kind of excruciating pain?"

"Yeah. Exactly. How do you know?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"You have bruises and ecchymosis all over your arms and legs. *sigh*, this will hurt, but I'm sorry..."

"What are you going to... AUCH!"

Miyako had picked the girl up, and was carrying her to the bathroom.

"You are strong." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know I am, I need to be so I can beat up the bad guys."

"What?"

"Nevermind. *sweatdrop*" Miyako said, before putting her down near the bathtub. "Ok, get undressed while I fetch Mimi-san for you."

She didn't had the time to ask "Who?" before Miyako sprinted out of the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

_"Where exactly am I? Who are these people? What is happening?"_

As she got undressed, she thought about this kind of things. She was only standing in her underwear when the door opened once again.

"Hello! This is Tachikawa Mimi, and I'm here to help you around!"

A not very tall, not that short girl with quite big breasts and long, wavy pale brown hair was smiling at the suprised girl.

"Oh my goodness, you really are in bad shape! Let's start with a bath, shall we?"

As Mimi was washing her hair, she kept asking questions.

"So, what's your name?"

"Humn... I don't know."

"You don't? Then where are you from?"

"Humn... I don't know either."

"Really? Then how old are you?"

"I... Don't know."

"What? Then what do you know?"

"Humn... Is my friend okay?"

"Oh, that other girl? Yeah, she should be, Yamato-san's with her."

"Who is Yamato?"

"Oh, right... Well, this house is mine. And since it's almost Christmas, we decided to spent the holidays over here in the mountains."

"Humn okay." said the mysterious girl, not bothering to ask exactly how many people were living in that house.

_"Inoue-san, Tachikawa-san and that Yamato-san guy... That makes it three people so far."_

Twenty minutes later, she was laying on a enormous bed in a room, facing down, still naked.

"You need to treat those wounds... Luckily, we have a doctor-to-be among us. Who's actually my boyfriend. Don't worry, he's not a pervert, he's really nice."

Mimi placed a towel over her buttocks before opening the door.

"Jou! You can come in!"

Since she was facing the pillow underneath her face, she couldn't see who had entered the room.

"Oh, you brought Ken-kun and Koushirou-kun to help you? Well, probably that was a better idea than bringing Taichi-san or Daisuke-kun."

_"Ok... So now we have a Taichi, a Daisuke, a Ken and a Koushirou, along with a Jou. Adding to the other three people, we now have at least 8 people in here, excluding me and her..."_

She noticed someone touching her bare legs.

"This isn't good... This isn't good at all." said a low voice. "What did you say your name was?"

"I don't know my name." she answered.

"Then what do you know?" asked another voice.

"Pretty much nothing... Only that I have a friend that is also in here with me."

Someone was typing something in a computer, and someone was spreading some ointment on her wounds.

"That should do it" said the first voice after about ten minutes.

The girl heard Mimi telling the guys to wait outside, and carefully raised her head.

"Are we alone now? No males around?"

"No males around! Now, let's get you something to dress..."

* * *

**I'm felling like it sucks. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it.  
**


End file.
